The Will of Love
by ElsaSnow01
Summary: Darkness that rounds her without the want of it being around her... Loneliness that surrounds him that he cannot avoid for the sake of himself... confusing? its just a story of two different people with different problems just accidently met and fall for each other...
1. The Prologue

Sorry to say to all of you readers.. this is merely a fanfic i've been wanting to show you all this time.

maybe no one thinks that this two are a match. that's why i made them both OOC so no one will have a problem of being reviewing about saying this as a very ***VERY* **WIERD story. ok?

* * *

><p>if you want to read this fic first of all, i need you to remember and imagine things to be different;<p>

**1. Vergil, in the first chapters in this story is around 17 years old.**

**2. Alyss, is the goddess of past with the form of a 15 years old gorgeous-looking girl**

**3. Nero, will be in this story at late beginning chapters.**

**4. Near, is Nero's twin little sister (my OC) that will be appearing in the late beginning chapters too.**

now, that all of you had learn please enjoy and don't look too close to the monitor if you are reading this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Prologue<p>

When the light of the darkness and darkness of the light comes together, it will be the moment where "Time" came to the world and each "Time" came, "Dimension" also follows by.

there was a time when the dimension was having a pretty bad conflict with each other. in order to stop the conflict, "Beginning" came to stop it, and "The End" will stop the beginning.

Confusing is it?

Now, i will tell you a story about the person who was there at no "Time" and the other person whom is inside the "dimension", the timeless person who was at the "beginning" and the other dimension person who saw "The End".

* * *

><p>Short wasn't it?<p>

i'LL MAKE SURE I'LL UPDATE CHAPTERS FREQUENTLY SO!

PLEAASSSEE REVIEW


	2. The Goddess

**Darkness...**

She opened her lifeless shining eyes that kept nothing but mysteries...

"**ALYSS! YOU'RE AWAKE!"**

That moment, the moment she hears the voice all she ever wanted to close those deep-lavender eyes again.

"**Alyss! What are we going to play today?"**

'i don't want to play anymore...' all she thought was that.

She curled up her body in the cold floor of darkness water, her body that shine purely with golden lights dancing around her. The stung she felt in her heart was just as cold she felt in her body. Not that the physically coldness of her body bothered her but, the mentally is driving her crazy. The golden lights that flew softly, touching the colourless water made them bounce around the fragile body of the person who is sleeping in the middle of the endless darkness.

"Alyss, are you alright, nyaa~?" asked a kitten looking-man who stood above the calm dark water while looking to the curled up body that shine the death whiteness of the skin or even the dress.

The curled up figure moves her body aside that made her back arched up from the water. The figure was beautiful. She had long death-snow white hair, palest skin that even made it shine through the darkness and all the lights surround it, deep mysterious lifeless lavender orbs were looking up to the endless darkness above, the slim figure of a teen girl that can made ordinary or extraordinary man droll out of their hearts, and all of the things that can be praised of her flawless body. She was trully beautifully georgeous. Why not? She is...

"Cheshire, please leave..." Alyss, the said girl say without broking the contact eyes of her and the seenless darkness, "take all those stupid useless dolls with you so they would not disturb me."

Cheshire looked worried, Alyss have never act like this before. Has something gone wrong?, "disturb you from what, mistress?"

"From the connection i will begin with the human world." She said simply as she pushed herself up to a sitting position.

Cheshire can't surpass his shock, "Mistress! You can't do that! The three dragons! **((I'll explain about them from Vergil's POV)) **will be furious about this!" he tried to take a few steps towards her but suddenly he was forced to steps as many steps back as he could take because of the unbearable power that came from the deephest of The Abyss it self.

"**KYAAA!"**

"**ALYSS!"**

"**ALYSS!"**

"**MISTRESS!"**

Alyss, the beautiful figure's name, grins as she heard Cheshire and those stupid useless dolls were force to be out from the deephest of the Abyss to the normal part of the Abyss, she stood up with all the lights surrounds her danced around her as she rose her hands above her while she spun around smilling, laughing and, dancing. She laughed and shout,

"**I AM THE WILL OF THE ABYSS, GODDESS OF PAST!, I DEMAND YOU TO OPEN THE LINK TOWARDS THE HUMAN WORLD..."**

"**THIS..."**

"**INSTANT!"**

That's right, she is the one.. ruller of the past and the timeless jail called, "The Abyss", The place where everything will Begin and there shall be The End of everything.

**WITH THAT...**

**EVERYTHING SHALL BOW TO HER. **


End file.
